Parasol Zombie
(attack being lobbed, still damages her on impact) |other special = Her parasol cannot be damaged |first seen = Lost City - Day 7 |flavor text = Wealthy beyond reason, the Parasol Zombie lived a life of luxury - when what she craved was a life of adventure. She funded the expedition to the Lost City and set out to see its wonders for herself, never forgetting to bring her trusty parasol. "In case it rains," she explained - but it only came out sounding like "Brains".}} Parasol Zombie is a zombie encountered in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. She protects herself and other zombies behind her from lobbed shots by using her parasol. The only way to damage her is by non-lobbed projectiles, such as peas, lasers, or explosives, and splash damage from lobbed plants, like melons. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Hungry Her parasol provides protection from lobbed projectiles. Wealthy beyond reason, the Parasol Zombie lived a life of luxury - when what she craved was a life of adventure. She funded the expedition to the Lost City and set out to see its wonders for herself, never forgetting to bring her trusty parasol. "In case it rains," she explained - but it only came out sounding like "Brains". Overview Parasol Zombie absorbs 16 normal damage shots and degrades upon an absorption of 8 normal damage shots before dying at 16 normal damage shots. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Lost City: Days 7-17, 19-32, and Temple of Bloom Neon Mixtape Tour: Rescue Gold Bloom - Step 2 Modern Day: Days 5, 12, and 34 Strategies General Parasol Zombie is a dangerous zombie, especially in large numbers. She not only protects herself from lobbed projectiles, but also the zombies behind her. When she appears with a group of Excavator Zombies and Porter Gargantuars, they can cause massive damage on the lawn. Lobbed-shot plants (Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Pepper-pult, A.K.E.E., small berry of Strawburst, and Spore-shroom) are useless against this zombie. The only way to damage them is to use plants that shoot projectiles forward, such as Peashooter and Red Stinger. Plants whose attacks can pierce through multiple zombies, such as Laser Bean and Fume-shroom, are useful for damaging several of these zombies in a row, as well as Excavator Zombies if they are also present. Snapdragon, Cold Snapdragon and Banana Launcher are useful against Parasol Zombie and Excavator Zombie. Do not count on Lava Guava's 3x3 explosion to hurt Parasol Zombie, because her parasol also deflects the lava created by the explosion. Parasol Zombie is affected by the resulting lava pool, however. Spikeweed and Spikerock also can damage this zombie, but it is advised to plant a defensive plant behind the Spikeweed or use a Stallia with it because of the Parasol Zombie's speed. With Excavator Zombie A Parasol Zombie and Excavator Zombie pair can be very hard to defeat, because they move very fast and can stop any projectile. Instant-use plants are still your best choices to kill them, along with two plants with forward projectiles and two lobbed-shot plants in the same lane. Two Red Stingers and two A.K.E.E.s can kill them. Laser Bean combined with Lightning Reed are a helpful combo in countering these two zombies at the same time. Splash damage of Melon-pult or Winter Melon can help both to harm zombies. Lost City - Day 13 The duo of Parasol Zombie and Excavator Zombie is the most dangerous at this level. It is advisable to have a Repeater or Red Stinger and Melon-pult or A.K.E.E. in each row. Spikerock may be useful against Parasol Zombie, but not against Excavator Zombie. It is also advisable to be careful with Bug Zombie and Lost Pilot Zombie. Gallery Parasol's Almanac.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot 2015-06-03-11-56-22.png|Almanac entry part 2 ParasolIcon.png|Almanac icon HDParasol.png|HD Parasol Zombie Screenshot 2015-05-30-00-42-02-1.png|Parasol Zombie ate the player's brains. Screenshot 2015-05-29-01-28-34-1 (1).png|Hypnotized Parasol Zombie Burnt Parasol.jpg|A burnt Parasol Zombie Endurian SPIKES ATTACK.png|Parasol Zombie eating an Endurian Screenshot 2015-05-30-20-06-42-1.png|A fainted Parasol Zombie Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-23-27-1.png|A zapped Parasol Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYJANEGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Parasol Zombie's textures Dead Parasol.jpg|A dead Parasol Zombie 2parasols.png|Two Parasol Zombies in the seed selection screen (extremely rare; only in Temple of Bloom) ParasolSprite.png|Her parasol Trivia *Parasol Zombie, Imp Mermaid Zombies, Bikini variants of Zombies, Weasel Hoarder, and Glitter Zombie are so far the only zombies verified as female in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *If Parasol Zombie is burned or zapped, her burning or zapping animation includes her parasol. *She seems to have the same hair as a normal zombie when burned, despite the fact that she has different hair. *When Parasol Zombie loses her left hand, the glove will still hold the parasol. It disappears only during dying animation. This is shared with Wizard Zombie. *She is the zombie counterpart of Umbrella Leaf. *Melon-pult, Winter Melon, and Pepper-pult can attack her indirectly via splash damage. *Her appearance is a reference to Jane Porter from Tarzan of the Apes. Also, she is referenced in the code as "lostcity_jane." *Currently, she is affected by Lava Guava's 3x3 explosion and small berry of Strawburst. This might be a glitch. *Two Parasol Zombies can appear in the seed selection screen in Temple of Bloom, however, this occurrence is extremely rare. *Parasol Zombie and Glitter Zombie are the only female zombies to wear visible makeup. ru:Зомби_с_зонтиком Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies